Heaven Sent
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "The smile that crossed his face had been involuntary. He didn't want to, he just couldn't help it. Emma always had that affect on him." DolphZigglerxOC. twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Emma.

A/N: Dolph one shot suddenly turned into a two shot. Enjoy. Read & review! :)

* * *

><p>Dolph ignored the anxious and excited fans as he entered the arena. If he really felt like it, then he would stop and sign a few things. Maybe even take a couple of pictures. Just today he didn't feel like it. He didn't even feel like showing up to work that day, but he still went anyway. In the end, it would be the best thing for him to do.<p>

"Dolph!"

Hearing his name being called, he stopped and turned around to see who it was. A weak smile tugged at his lips when he saw Emma walking towards him.

"Hey." He practically whispered. "I didn't know you'd be here now."

"Well, my photo shoot finished sooner than I expected." She smiled, falling into step with him. "Anyway, did you get the script for tonight?"

The blonde nodded his head as they went in the direction of catering. It was their routine. They would find each other at the arena. Together they would go to catering and sit there until somebody came to get them and say they were needed.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Emma asked after they got their waters and sat down. "You've been in this funk for a week now."

"Like I told you the week before, Emmie, its nothing." Dolph muttered, playing with his water bottle. "I'll be fine."

Emma took the bottle out of his hands and placed it next to hers. She was growing sick and tired of him moping around. For the last week he had been holed up in hotel room, being antisocial, doing absolutely nothing. That drove the brunette insane. Dolph was her partner in crime and she missed having him out with her.

"If this were last week, then I'd believe you, babes." She finally replied, locking her green eyes with his blue ones. "One week later, I don't believe you. Tell me the truth!"

"I'm fine, Emmaline." Dolph snapped, looking away from her. "There's nothing to tell. I'm fine."

"Oh, so I'm not Emma or Emmie anymore. I'm back to Emmaline?" She smirked. "I'm hurt Dolph."

Shaking his head, he looked back at her to find her smirking at him. Knowing that using her full name didn't irritate her made him angry. Using her full first name always irritated her. That's why he had said it. She was pestering him so he decided to annoy her.

"Its really nothing."

"I find it hard to believe. Every time I've invited you out this past week and you said no. I miss having you come out. Its not the same without you."

The smile that crossed his face had been involuntary. He didn't want to, he just couldn't help it. Emma always had that affect on him. He never understood why until a few weeks ago. His realization really terrified the hell out of him.

"Did you really just admit that you miss me?"

"Well, don't get use to it, Ziggler." She blushed, tossing her bottle cap at him. "You're the Pauly D to my Vinny."

His smile slowly faded as he thought about what she was saying. Yes, he had missed going out with her and pulling there usual antics. Recent events had caused him to rethink everything.

"We'll get back to that one day."

Her green eyes watched his movements carefully. Just as quickly as his smile appeared, it disappeared. Sadness and frustration shined in his eyes. He kept looking away from her, which confirmed her suspicions that something was wrong.

"I know something is bothering you." She grew serious. "As your friend, I'm here to listen to you. Please, Dolph? I'm going completely mental not knowing what's wrong."

At a first glance, she looked fine. At a closer glance, Dolph realized that she really was worried. He just couldn't tell if it was because of him or if it were something else. The bubbly personality that Emma showcased was just who she was. Though, for just that moment, he thought she was doing it for his sake.

"Brie and I broke up last week." He managed to get out after a few more minutes. "Things weren't going as well as we wanted them to, so we ended it."

"That would explain why she's been in a bitchy mood this past week." Emma shrugged. "That's besides the point. I didn't know you guys were having problems. I'm sorry."

Nobody knew they were having problems. Brie and him were able to mask them very well. There wasn't any reason for anyone to know their problems. While, he usually went to Emma with his problems. He couldn't with this particular one.

"Don't worry about it." Dolph sat back in his seat. "I'll get over it."

If Emma's worry wasn't masked before, it definitely wasn't now. She didn't know how he could be so down, but nonchalant about it at the same time. It just didn't make sense. They had been together for over a year and out of nowhere its over.

"How can you act like this?"

"Like what?"

"You guys have been together for over a year and now its finished. One minute, you're upset by it and the next you're acting like it doesn't bother you."

His feelings were all over the place. He knew what he had with Brie and he would miss it. At the same time, things had just turned sour for them in the last couple of months that he didn't care anymore. Letting her go was for the best. Just talking to Emma then, he wasn't sure how great of an idea it was.

"I've got to go." He got up, leaving catering.

Throwing out the bottles of water, Emma followed him. He was crazy if he thought she was going to let him get off that easy.

"God damn it, Dolph! Stop acting so fucking weird." The brunettes stormed into his locker room. "Can you just talk to me like the semi-normal person I know you are?"

He wished she hadn't followed him. His intentions were to tell her when he was ready. Something told him that Emma wouldn't allow that. It was just in her nature. Underneath all the jokes and smiles, she could be a serious person. When she was, it terrified him because Dolph knew it was time for him to face reality too.

"We broke up because of _you_!" Dolph finally shouted in her face. "She thought that I was seeing you on the side. Of course she thought I was lying. If it wasn't that, then she thought I had feelings for you!"

Emma stepped back, surprised by his sudden outburst. He had never shouted at her like that. Come to think of it, she had never heard him yell period. He was always so laid back and fun. She didn't think he possessed the ability to shout.

"My fault?" Emma asked surprised, pointing at herself. "Where would she ever get that idea?"

The blonde wrestler started pacing the room. Was she really asking him that? It should have been obvious. If they ever went out bar hopping, they were together. Somebody saw Emma, then Dolph was right behind her. It didn't help matters that they had unintentionally flirted with each other and gotten touchy feely a couple of times. Everyone on the roster had noticed it but them. If Brie hadn't brought it up and kept picking fights about it, then Dolph wouldn't have realized it either.

"We're always _together_." He muttered. "Everyone is talking about it."

"That's not right. We're only friends."

"That's what I've been telling everyone. Nobody wants to listen."

Emma chewed on her lower lip as he paced the room. Every rumor imaginable flying from his mouth. The more he spoke, the more she realized he was right. They did get too close for comfort most of the time. Neither of them ever noticed it.

"Did you break up because you were fighting too much or because there are some unanswered feelings here?"

Dolph stopped pacing and looked directly at her. His heart was racing. This could have gone one of two ways; very good or very bad.

* * *

><p>AN: I love leaving cliff hangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Emma.

A/N: Thanks to those who read and reviewed, you are the best! Flashback is in italics. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p>"<em>I just don't know, Emmie." Dolph finally sighed, tossing his bag aside. "I don't know anything anymore. One minute I'm with Brie and we're miserable, but happy to an extent. The next thing I know we're broken up and I'm questioning things."<em>

"_What sort of things?" Emma whispered, almost afraid to know._

"_If my entire relationship with Brie was lie, for one." He explained. "If I really do have feelings for you. I think it goes without saying that's why I've been avoiding hanging out with you."_

"_Because you're afraid you might have feelings for me?" She tearfully questioned, backing away from him. "Come on Dolph, you could have told me all of this last week. Instead, you left me to wonder just what the hell was going on!"_

_The peroxide blonde whipped his head up to see Emma backing away from him. He didn't miss the tears pooling her eyes. Feeling his heart break, he started stepping towards her. That wasn't the way he had meant his words to come out._

"_Poor choice of words." He said, gently grabbing her arm. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just meant it in a confused way. We've been friends for the longest time and then, boom, I'm supposed to know my feelings for you because everyone else keeps saying it!"_

"_You could have been up front with me a week ago!"_

"_Damn it, Emmaline! I was going to tell you all of this when I had things figured out."_

"_Oh, well, as you had things figured out, then why give a fuck about me?" The petite diva commented snidely. "Damn it, Dolph, this concerns me too."_

"_You just found out about this twenty fucking seconds ago!" He exclaimed, letting her go. "How are you supposed to form something so quick? I've had a long time to think this through."_

"_You're an asshole."_

"_I'm an asshole because I wanted to wait and see what happens?" He questioned. "Has it even crossed your mind that maybe after I told you everything you would have more time to process how you feel? Despite what is running through your head, Em, I did all of this because I care about you."_

_Pushing him would be a bad idea, she figured. She didn't have to figure out how she felt. There wasn't any need for her to process her thoughts as Dolph so eloquently put it. Emma already knew how she felt. In the last fifteen minutes she realized it. Thinking long and hard about what they've been through together, she knew exactly how she felt._

"_Call me when you figure things out." Emma muttered, leaving the room._

"_Emma, wait! Don't-" _

_Dolph was ready to run after her, but then stopped. Waiting things out was for the best. Things could change between that moment and the next. Pushing things wouldn't be good. Rushing things for their benefit wouldn't be good because in the end it probably wouldn't be what they wanted. If they wanted love, they might get hate. He just couldn't stand the thought of not having Emma in his life. They were too close to each other. Should they break apart, he wouldn't know how to deal. He was almost certain Emma wouldn't either._

"Its a cold day in hell." Zack commented, sitting across from Dolph. "Two weeks had gone by and I haven't seen you and Emma together once."

"She refuses to speak to me." He sighed, stealing a glance at her.

"Can you blame her? You were making it all about you." The Long Islander shrugged. "As if everything only affected you. If you expected Emma to nod in understanding and clap in excitement when you came clean, then you were thinking of the wrong damn girl."

Zack didn't need to waste his breath. Dolph knew everything about Emma. Sometimes he thought he knew her better than she knew herself.

"Thanks for the lesson." He commented, pushing his food around. "My mind is on her and everything we've been through."

"Speaking as an indirect third party here," Zack started saying after a few minutes, "you guys have been through a lot together. You were there for her when her boyfriend broke up with her. She was the one taking caring of you when you got sick. Man, don't even get me started on the shit you've pulled together. My dad's eyebrows are _just _starting to grow back."

Dolph laughed at the memory. Taking one look at his friend, he wiped the smile off his face. "Did we ever tell your dad we were sorry? That prank was intended for you."

"He got the me-" He started saying but followed Dolph's gaze. He looked over his left shoulder to see what he was looking at. When he saw who it was, he smirked. The guy had it in for her and he was sitting there talking to him about eyebrows. "Go talk to her." He suggested. "Its clear you feel something for her."

"I'm not going over there." Dolph said, almost in a daze. "She's in a good mood. I can't ruin it for her."

"Look at me while you're saying that and _maybe_ I'll believe you." Zack smiled. "I think you've thought things over long enough."

"No, I haven't."

"Things with Brie didn't work out because _you_ know she's right. You do have feelings for Emma. I know it, you know it, the people up in fucking corporate know it. Don't sit here looking at her. Emma being with you just takes a few words."

"Look-"

"No, broksi, if you didn't have feelings for Emma, then you wouldn't have ended your relationship. There isn't a shot in hell you would have secluded yourself from her if you didn't know. When it comes down to it, man, you're afraid to admit it out loud."

"I can't have feelings for my best friend!"

His shouting garnered the attention of everyone across the table. The most important of them being Emma.

"I think its time you settle this, Emma." Nattie nudged her friend.

"Not until he wants to settle it." She remarked, smacking Nattie's hand away. "He wanted to think about it, then fine."

"Well, he's talking to Zack Ryder. I don't think he's getting much thinking done." The blonde remarked. "Its now or never. You tell him and he just might tell you how he feels."

"I don't have any feelings for him."

"No? That's why you've been moping around about him and you haven't been out in two weeks?" Her friend wondered. "There's something between you guys. We've all seen it."

"There's nothing."

"There's _something_." Nattie corrected her friend. "A guy and girl who are only friends _never_ cock block, so to speak, each other."

"We've never done that!"

"He's done it you plenty of times. Remember at the club last month?"

"He did not. Dolph wouldn't do that to me and I wouldn't do that to him."

"The guy was your type. He screamed "Emma"!" She exclaimed, laughing, then quickly turned serious. "He would do it to you because he was jealous. Besides, you've done it to him plenty of times."

"Have not."

"A few weeks ago he was getting ready to go out with Brie when you called him to tell him your dog died. He dropped everything to be with you."

"That isn't cock blocking." Emma shrugged. "He was just being a friend."

"Brie's definition was cock blocking and I have to agree with her. Every time he has dropped Brie to be with you. He dropped her for good because he doesn't feel anything for her anymore. When he did it, he wasn't doing it to be an asshole. He was just doing what his heart's subconscious was telling him to do."

"I can't do this, Nattie." She said, shaking her head. "We're only supposed to be friends."

"Friends? No, no, that's just not acceptable." She responded, waving her hands back and forth. "He has been looking over here ever since we've gotten here. There was even a moment where he kept his eyes on you because you were laughing. And it wasn't that cute shy laugh you have sometimes. It was that really obnoxious one you do when you're being sarcastic. Face it, if he can put up with that laugh, then he's in love with you."

"That's means he use to it by now." Emma shrugged, grabbing her water bottle. "Well, this has been fun, Natalie. I'll be going now."

"You can deny it until you're blue in the face sister, but you know I'm right!" She called after Emma, laughing when her friend gave her the one finger salute. "I'll see you later!"

"She's alone." Zack said, noticing Emma had left. "Now is your chance."

"How's Brie going to feel when she finds out?"

"Who cares? She's your ex. Besides, she should have known this would happen. I mean, she is the one who noticed before you did. So, don't get your panties in a bunch." He egged him on. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Shut up." He muttered, getting up.

"You know I'm right."

"Suck it." Dolph muttered, walking off.

The show had started and ended sooner than either of them thought. Raw, while it went off without a hitch, was completely dreadful. Which was bad, considering it was the final one before a pay-per-view.

"Have you done it yet?"

"Leave me alone, Zack." Dolph said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'll do it when I do it."

"You better hurry up." He smirked. "Jack Swagger asked her out."

"What?"

"Its true." He shrugged. "I think she said yes. I know she left early t-"

Dolph took off running to the nearest exit. She couldn't do that. Jack was all wrong for her. Emma wouldn't know what she would be getting into if she got involved with that fool.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone take off that fast." Nattie observed, standing next to Zack. "I take it he bought it?"

"Woo woo woo, you know it." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Emma! Emma! Open the door!" He pounded his fists on the door. "Don't go out with Jack! He's all wrong for you!"<p>

"Dolph?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned around to see Emma standing behind him. A confused look graced her face as she tightened her hold on her gym bag.

"Is there a reason you're knocking on my door like a lunatic?"

"You can't go out with Jack Swagger! You just can't!"

The brunette pushed past him, unlocking her door. She motioned for him to follow her inside. They were not going to talk things through in the middle of the hallway.

"Really? Jack Swagger?" Emma wondered. "Who the hell told you that?"

"Zack said he asked you out."

"Ryder? You're going to believe him."

"Why would he-that son of a bitch." He cursed, realizing what he had done. "Never mind. Forget I came. I'm just going to leave."

Emma watched as he started away from her. The two sides of herself were arguing. The side that wanted him was telling her to go after him. While, the side of her that was afraid, said it wasn't worth it.

"I can't do this." Dolph said to himself, then turned around. "Look, all I've done was beat myself up about this and I can't anymore. There isn't any reason to deny it anymore. I want to be with _you_."

What his friend had done to him may have been cruel, but it was just the kick in the ass he needed. Seeing Emma with someone else would just eat him up inside. Knowing how he truly felt would have made watching it hurt even more. There wasn't a reason for him to put himself through mental anguish if he could put a stop to it.

"What?"

"I want to be with you." He said, walking to her. "I think about you when we aren't together. When we are, I wonder what's going through your mind when you're silent. Seeing or thinking about you with someone else kills me. I can't stand not hearing that obnoxious laugh. Being without you is self imposed torture. I missed not talking to you or being with you these last couple of weeks. I need you and your gross nail biting habit in my life."

Emma stared up at him in wonder. Had he really just come clean about everything? Only two weeks ago he was saying he wasn't sure and now he was standing before saying he was positive. That was only after he had heard a rumor.

"Would you be telling me all of this even if Zack hadn't fed you that lie?"

She needed to be sure. She was a living, breathing person with a heart and real emotions. Not some toy which can be played with whenever he felt the need. Emma felt strongly for him, but she wasn't sure just how genuine his feelings were. Two weeks had gone by without a word and all of a sudden he wants her just to be sure she doesn't start seeing someone else.

"Yes, I would." He whispered, leaning down, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Dolph-"

"I know I presented myself at a wrong time, but I mean it." He locked his eyes with hers. "My life has been hell without you."

"Damn it, Dolph." She cried. "How did this happen?"

"We spent a lot of time together." He wiped away her tears. "Friends sometimes become something more. In our case, it couldn't be helped. Anytime one of us needed something we were there for each other. Somewhere along the line, those feelings changed and here we are."

Emma pressed her head against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. The sound of his heart soothed her, bringing her to many realizations. One of them being, she wanted to be with him. Fears could be damned, she wanted him. All her life she had one failed relationship after the other and wondered why. Finally, it had hit her. It was because nobody could ever match up to what he had. Through every bad relationship, he was there to hold her as she cried. He was there to pull her out of her own personal hell many times. In a way, he was heaven sent and for that she was grateful.

"I want to be with you too."

"Really?" He smiled.

There was that smile that could send her heart pounding like no other. Nodding her head, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Nothing like the feeling she got when kissing him could compare to anything else she'd ever felt.

* * *

><p>AN: Damn it, I did the mushy ending again. :)


End file.
